recuerdos de una mente
by midori-sama-suing
Summary: las cartas solo son tinta y papel... pero puede una carta guardar y reprimir un sentimiento tan hermoso y profundo como el amor... a qui un suisidio, y un alma desesperada por volver con su amor (S&M)A.U. ones shot


_- QUERIDOS PAPÁ Y MAMÁ:_

_Se que últimamente he estado algo distante, que no presto mucha atención a todas las cosas, y que estoy algo distraída en mis estudios, que por esa razón mis notas de alumna perfecta se hallan convertido en una burla de niña mediocre que siquiera es capaz de obtener una buena calificación en sociales digna de mi educación y mi altura socio-económica, y a pesar de que ustedes siempre estuvieron allá para decir no importa, ya vas a mejorar, ya vas a volver a ser la primera de todos en tu escuela, siempre me sentí incomoda cuando se trato de decirle un simple "estoy bien", "me siento mal" o tal vez un insignificante "si"._

_La mayor parte del tiempo pensé, que era una de las pocas susodichas "niñas perfectas" que aparecían una vez cada vida: mejores notas, los mejores amigos que cualquiera deseara, la mejor influencia, dije que no a una fiesta por estudiar para un examen, no acepte las drogas cuando pude haber dicho que si, un tercio de mi mesada era para una buena obra de caridad, era voluntaria en un hospital para niños con síndromes, cuando alguien me necesitaba siempre lo ayude, nunca opte la salida rápida. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña siempre me llevaban a un doctor el cual muchas veces le dijo que quizá me sentía vacía por dentro y reprimía algunas cosas, que por eso hacia todas esas cosas, pero cada vez que escuchaba eso cada vez lo sentí mas verdadero y cercano… hasta que Nació kohaku: el era mi hermanito, le enseño todo lo que sabia, le dije lo que debía hacer y lo que no, enseñándole todo lo que sabia._

_Me acuerdo que a los cinco añitos de kohaku el se perdió cuando lo llevaron de campamento por primera vez todos lo buscamos y cuando por fin lo hallamos el estaba muy herido, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y el me decía " no llores hermanita, no siento dolor alguno solo es sangre". Pero cuando llegamos al hospital el quedo invalido y nadie podía hacer nada, desde ese instante vivía para kohaku, el era mi razón de ser todo mi mundo se redujo a el… todo lo que hacia no podía hacerlo hasta estar totalmente segura de que kohaku estuviera en perfectas condiciones. Hasta que un día lo vi: el se había convertido dogradicto, el era un asqueroso ruin y repugnante drogadicto, el me pido por favor que no les dijera, el era mi hermano y el necesitaba atención rápidamente, atención medica, en me detuvo y con lagrimas en los ojos me dijo que no le dijera a nadie, recuerdo haberle preguntado por que y el solo me dijo "soy un invalido, nadie jamás se enamorara de mi… me gusta una chica que me tiene asco, necesito olvidar que todo esto es cierto, quiero que cada vez que me pasen cosas malas pueda despertar y decir solo fue una pesadilla, pero no puedo y me drogo para olvidar" yo no supe que hacer nunca antes había estado enamorada, y no sabia que era ese sentimiento y sin mas que hacer lo deje solo y con su droga… un mes después el murió por una sobre dosis _

_Desde que el murió solo rezaba por el y cada vez que podía lo iba a visitar para dejarle flores y decirle todo lo que me había sucedido desde la ultima visita, muchos de mis amigos me dejaron sola… en realidad todos, a acepción de kagome, ella siempre había sido mi mejor amiga, junto a ella permanecí siempre que la necesité ella jamás me dijo no puedo o calla, siempre fue un si para todo… hasta que callo por una enfermedad, su diagnostico era muy bueno, pero no podía ir a la escuela. Quede sola en un mar de pena y de desesperación._

_Paso mucho tiempo hasta lograr hablar con alguien, nadie se acercaba a mi, pues claro ¿quien quería acercarse a la reina del llanto?... pero una persona se acerco me dio un pañuelo y me dijo que dejara de llorar, que era mucho mas hermosa cuando sonreía… desde ese momento caí en amor…_

_Era la persona mas hermosa que había conocido en toda mi vida, el me ofreció la mano y me invito a caminar con el. Me pregunto muchas cosas, al principio me sentí muy extraña, nunca me pregunto por que lloraba. Desde ese entonces cada recreo caminábamos y hablábamos sobre nosotros. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, me gustaba decirle ojos azules, por que lo que mas resaltaba en su hermosa mirada siempre fueron sus radiantes ojos color cielo que dejaban enamorada a cualquier mujer que cruzaba su mirada. Siempre tenia problemas con sus ex y con sus novias y cada vez que encontraba a alguien mejor las cambiaba, muchas veces presentí que su mirada era la de mas de un amigo pero me daba cuenta que era por que yo lo quería mucho._

_Me gustaba mucho su originalidad, sobre todo esa pequeña "colita de rata" que llevaba en su cabeza, junto con dos aros en la oreja izquierda y uno en la derecha , le gustaba usar un guante en la mano derecha junto con una pulsera de cuentas azules que mimetizabas con el cielo y sus ojos que reflejaban el mar… me di cuenta de que me había enamorado, por primera vez sabia que era estas enamorada…_

_Me di cuenta de que nunca le podría siquiera gustar… el tenia mil y una novias y jamás había demostrado cierto interés por mi. A pesar de tener muchas cosas no puedo soportar el echo de tenerlo cerca y siquiera decirle te amo y besarlo mientras sus brazos rodean mi cintura y los míos su cuello. Jamás te dije lo que sentía miroku… pero te amo y no puedo seguir viviendo al saber que estas con otra y sin mas ni mas que decir me reuniré con kohaku. _

_MAMÁ, PAPÁ LOS AMO. –_

La carta se encontraba sellada entre los fríos y pálidos brazos de sango, la cual se encontraba en el interior de un ataúd lleno de flores y fotos de su familia.

Cada cierto tiempo una persona caminaba hasta estar totalmente en frente del ataúd y dedicaba las mejores palabras que podían salir de sus corazones. Una por una las personas pasaron hasta que llego el turno de miroku el cual simplemente deposito una carta y camino hasta estar totalmente lejos.

_- SANGO:_

_¿por que hiciste esto? Tenias una muy buena vida. Creí que me querías, me dijiste que ibas a salir adelante. Tus padres me ofrecieron leer la carta que dejaste de despedida, pero yo no acepte… no quería saber la razón por la cual la mujer que amo se estaría suicidando._

_Si sango, te amo, nunca tuve en valor de decírtelo: yo era un mujeriego, y tal vez tu me dirías que no me amabas por que era así… siempre tuve miedo de que me dijeras que no por mis mañas. Y mírame ahora, estoy así sufriendo por que la mujer que amo esta muerta y yo siquiera fue capaz de decirte que te amaba._

_De seguro estoy con la daga de mi padre; si sango, no puedo vivir sin ti, con esta daga me reuniré contigo… recuerda que te amo… _

_Te amo -_

_**FIN………**_

AUTOR NOTE: Dedicado a mi crisis existencial


End file.
